You Are Golden
by Areku Burst
Summary: Justin Law is a transfer student living at Kid's house for the year. Kid is dating Chrona but their relationship isn't working and is causing Chrona to lose it. Can Justin convince Death the Kid to breakup with Chrona for him?
1. Morning

Heylo. I don't know if anyone will read this. It's an odd pairing right? I can't help it, I love unusual pairings.

Basic info- Kid is 19. Justin is 21. There won't be any cool dramatic fighting. It's set in just normal college life, it doesn't relate or tie into SoulEaters story line.

I guess I should warn that this fanfiction, will most likely contain, swearing and possible lemons in the next chapters. Also possible spelling and grammatical mistakes too, forgive me if that's the case.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nought. All rights go to the creator of SoulEater.

The sun streamed its rays through my curtains as it did every morning, scorching my eyes under my eyelids like egg whites in a frying pan. This wasn't the reason I'd woke, my father's loud voice was booming from the mirror.

Placing one foot on the floor and the other following swiftly with an accurate 1 centimetre distance between the two. I walked slowly to the mirror. 1 is a perfect number. It can be divided and spilt equally horizontally and vertically.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bacie!"

I can't help but frown, causing creases in my face, "Good morning Father."

"Did you sleep well?" He asked leaning impossibly through the mirror.

He sounded happy. I say sounded happy for my Father wears a mask so I never see a facial expression.

"I've got news for you Kid!" He extended his puffy white hands in excitement. Come meet me in my study when you're ready! Love you Kid~" The mirror flickered a couple of times before turning back to a piece of glass that reflects more than I want to see. I have my eyes closed. I know the disgusting unsymmetrical horror that awaits me in the form of bed hair. It must be done, I open my eyes.

Streets away, birds take off in panicked flight as a loud wailing shakes the very contours of the buildings itself.

After spending a torturous hour attempting to perfect the symmetrical suicide that is my hair, I finally give up, knowing that while my bangs and fringe are cut perfectly on either side of my head. Those three god forsaken white stripes will never leave! Ahhrghh

***Beep***

My phone got a text.

ArE YoU ALL RIGhT KId? ** LIZ.**

I reply,

Yes, just another bad hair day. **KID.**

:o I culd hear ur wailin all deh way frm my hme! XD **PATTY.**

In proper English please Patty. ** KID.**

TT_TT ** PATTY.**

I'll talk to you later at college. Father wants to see me. **KID.**

_(Sending msg to 2 persons, continue?)_ I promptly pressed, YES.

(^3^) Kayyyyyy! **PATTY.**

SeE yOU LaTER Kid :D ** LIZ.**

Liz and Patty. My two loveable yet slightly idiotic friends.

"Ah Kid! There you are!" Father extended his arms out and hugged me in delight at my final arrival to his study.

There was the sound of approaching footsteps and a low noise, perhaps music? The study door opened and there stood the most perfect symmetrical boy I had ever seen. Earphones in, his blue eyes glancing over the study. I felt my face heat up. Never before had I seen such a beautiful person. Was it normal to be completely awestruck by a stranger?

"Kid this is Justin Law. He is a transfer student and since our mansion has plenty of spare rooms, Justin will be living with us for the year that he is here. "

"Hmmm.." I didn't care to listen to whatever my Father was blathering about. My senses were absorbed in drinking in everything about this golden haired embodiment of perfection. His eyes so blue blinked and locked with mine. I couldn't look away. I didn't want to. For a moment his gaze just held me there, the rest of the world melted away and I felt my face blush intensely. He arched one eyebrow that must have been carved by God for there wasn't a hair out of line. His lips curved slightly.

"Death the Kid Son~?" The connection between our eyes was rudely broken as my Father shook me slightly.

"Waht?" I said stupidly. God I could shoot myself.

"Are you feeling alright, your face is all red?" He clapped a large foamy hand to my forehead and I metaphorically died from embarrassment. I'd shoot my Father, I decided.

Reassuring him that I was fine he repeated the previous details about this golden haired boy now known as Justin Law. It was then that I realised that this whole time Justin still had his earphones in and if I could hear the song, (some song I didn't recognise), from where I was standing, this boy was going to be painfully deaf.

"It's quite rude that he still has his earphones in," I stated fully confident that he couldn't hear me.

"I read lips." The voice was smooth and melodic. It sliced the air in the room and left my ears tingling. He stepped forward his hand extended. I shook it, marvelling at his round perfect nails.

"Justin Law."

Death the Kid."

He tried to withdraw his hand. I reluctantly let go and pouted slightly as the warmth of his skin left mine. He chuckled softly noting my expression and again my face flared red.

"Kid, you and Justin are going to be late for college. Take Justin in your car." Father said handing me the keys. I looked at Justin; he was staring absently towards the window. The light catching his golden hair making it glimmer and his blue eyes sparkle. As taken by the beautiful sight before me, I knew we were going to be late. Waving my hand briskly I caught his attention.

"If we don't leave now, we'll be late for College. I'll drive us there."

He smiled. A twinkle in his beautiful eyes as he followed me out to the car.

Mehhhhhh D: That means I thank the strong willed person that managed to read this. :D

I'll post the next chapter soon. If anyone does read this, could they give me an idea as to what to have Justin listening to?


	2. Day

Heylo~ I typed this up listening to Aotearoa by Minuit. :3

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to-

AnimeGirl1220

Mars Death

xNightxRainx

Thank you for your reviews! :D

Disclaimer: The characters belong to their respective creator, not me.

I nervously led the way to my black BMW. Justin stopped expectantly beside the front passenger door.

"You wouldn't mind sitting in the back?"

"..."

"It's just I'm picking up someone important along the way."

Justin looked at me questioningly before he sighed and slid into the back seat.

The car journey was awkward and silent. Well silent except for Justin's music player blatantly blaring, conflicting with the quiet. At last I saw a shabby little house and I pulled up alongside its drive, honking the horn. From my car mirror, I could see Justin stare at the house, curiosity written all over his face.

The houses large door creaked open and a thin boy clad in a black dress rushed towards the BMW, clutching his bag close to his chest. The wind forcefully blowing his pinkish hair all over his face. He clambered into the front seat and flashed me a nervous smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. His fringe was absent thanks to the wind and his face was rosy from running. He looked so cute. I promptly leaned in and pressed my lips to his exposed forehead. He gasped and his eyes widened. I didn't notice Justin stiffen in the back, his face contorted.

"W-w-what was that for?"

"Do I really need a reason to kiss my own boyfriend?" I teased, watching Chrona's face blush as he pouted.

At the word, boyfriend, Justin tensed his hand and clenched his fists. "Ahem," he coughed.

"Oh Chrona, meet Justin Law. Justin this is Chrona Makenshi, my boyfriend. Justin is a transfer student; he'll be living at my house for the year."

"N-n-n-ice to meet you," Chrona extended his hand but Justin ignored it and returned the gesture with a death glare, his blue eyes flickering with steely anger. Chrona trembled slightly and hugged his arms around himself, muttering, "I don't understand, what did I do?" I threw a disapproving glare at Justin a frown playing heavily on my lips. He merely smiled back at me before nonchalantly returning his gaze to peer out the window.

If the car journey was awkward before it was worse now. Justin was exuberating some dark hatred towards Chrona and Chrona was huddled into himself, blue clouds of depression weaving over him. Sometimes I find it difficult to look at Chrona. What with his unsymmetrical pink abomination that he calls hair. However at the same time I know it's good for me to be with him. Every day I see his pink mop and by resisting the urge to shave him bald, I grow slightly better at tolerating this OCD of mine.

Liz 'n' Patty were waiting for us in the College parking lot. Patty sitting unabashedly on the hood of their blue Ford Truck. Liz leaning coolly against it.

"KID!~" Upon stepping outside my car I was tackled by the two girls and engulfed in a combined hug. They let go once they noticed the blonde "hottie," hop out the back of my car.

"Oh Yum! Who's that golden piece of candy, Kid!" Liz asked placing herself seductively on the hood of my car.

"Candy! Where?" Patty giggled, her hands cupped around her eyes, pretending she had binoculars.

Justin, the centre of this candy crazed talk seemed oblivious. Must be those earphones. Perhaps I should invest in a pair for myself. I turned to Justin and introduced him to Liz 'n' Patty. He nodded and winked.

"Ohh~" Liz's cooed overdramatically, her eyes replaced with two pink hearts.

"Are you the candy man!" Patty asked excitedly. Justin ignored her question.

I turned to Chrona and interlaced our hands despite his protests. He often felt uncomfortable and afraid of how the public would respond to two boys holding hands. I however refuse to hide my relationship. The public can kiss my symmetrical ass. We walked hand in hand towards the College with Justin, Liz 'n' Patty following behind us.

An unexpected force ripped Chrona's hand from mine and knocked him SMACK into the pavement. Justin had "accidently" bumped into him. Chrona lay slumped on the ground. I hurriedly helped him up, holding him in my arms. Shocked I turned to look at the smug Justin.

"What the hell!" Cried Patty, dumbstruck at what she had just seen.

"You shoved into Chrona on purpose!" Yelled a disbelieving Liz.

Justin just smirked at the four of us and disappeared into the college building.

"Chrona are you all right?" His lip was bleeding from where he had faceplanted the rough pavement and tears were rolling lopsidedly down his face. I resisted the urge to vomit then and there at the unsymmetrical mess.

"... *sniffle*" Chrona didn't answer, instead choosing to cry softly, his head pressed to my chest, his arms around my waist, gripping my back slightly.

"I'll kill that bastard!"

"N-n-no d-dont," Chrona whispered, his hands on my back, gripping tighter into my black jacket. He peered up into my eyes and I looked back into the two watery pools of black and I felt my heart twinge inside my chest. "It was an acc-acc-a-ident," he sobbed.

"No it wasn't Chrona, we saw everything!" Liz tried to reason with him. He shook his head. With his eyes downcast he forced himself out of my embrace and ran into the college.

"Chrona..." He left me standing with Liz 'n' Patty. With nothing but the feelings of sorrow, confusion and rejection wearing heavily on my heart.

And that is Chpt 2. I think it's a little short, sorry D:

Reviews are greatly appreciated: D

BTW I'm not sure if that is Chrona's proper surname, I tried searching for it and everywhere I looked the information was conflicting saying that Makenshi was the name of his Demon Sword but that it was also his surname. So I apologize in advance if it's incorrect. D:


	3. Evening

HeyHeyHey! Welcome to Chpt 3.

WARNING: A definite increase on swearing in this chpt and a lime scene.

I want to dedicate this to AnimeGirl1220,

you're a bright star in an otherwise bleak sky. Thank you for your lovely review! :3

DISCLAIMER: You all know that I don't own this. :)

Sat in my class seat, I anxiously scanned the rows of other pupils looking for a glimpse of pinkish hair but to no avail. Even Dr. Stein's usually invigorating lessons couldn't keep me focused. My thoughts were swamped with Chrona, his face bleeding and weeping. I felt that pain in my chest, along with a pang of guilt. Was Justin a homophobe? If I hadn't of forced Chrona to hold my hand would any of this have happened? I felt literally sick to my stomach. Finally the bell rang signalling the end of the final class. Heading out to the car park I called Chrona and reaching his answering machine, I left him my 6th voicemail.

*BEEP* A text from Chrona!

Don't worry about me. Mother picked me up earlier. I'll see you later. xXx CHRONA.

How can I not worry about you! I mentally cursed. Medusa that sadistic nutter that Chrona called a mother had picked him up. Damn! He must blame me if he had risked a beating from his mother by having her leave her evil plots to take over the world to pick him up. Yes. Chrona's mother was a mad, insane bitch. Who liked to leave Chrona in a dark room while she asked the oven and microwave if they had any further advancement on their scheme to demolish the world. It was only that Chrona, suffered from a bond called unconditional love that occurs between a child and their parent that he hadn't reported her and got her sectioned.

I leaned up against my car. No Chrona to pick up meant I was only waiting for one more person, Justin Law. Fuck that bastard! He was the reason all this shit was happening. I slammed the car door and after apologizing to my car, it wasn't my sleek babys fault, I sped down the road. God save any old ladies that step out in front of my car for I was not in the mood to stop today.

I unlocked the front door to a quiet house and climbed the stairs heading to my room. I stopped mid-step surprised. There standing nonchalantly in the narrow hallway outside my room was Justin. How the hell did he get home!

He chuckled at my expression. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"How did you get home! And before me too!"

"Some nice blonde chick with pigtails gave me a lift, said she was a friend of yours called Maka? Wait Macy. No it was definitely Mack!"

I questioned this boy's mental capability, how could a girl be called Mack?

"You were right the first time, her name is Maka." It made sense now; Maka drove like a racehorse on meth! Girl even beat me to my own house.

"By the way, Mack-"

"-Maka," I interjected.

"Mack-a," he said over exaggerating the extra vowel, "wasn't best pleased that you left me all alone at the college and on my first day too." He flashed his perfect pearly whites at me. I didn't respond, his tone irritating me, I held my head in disdain and marched closer to my room and equally marching closer to the annoying golden haired boy.

"Terrible accident wasn't it. Hope Mr. Pink hair is all right. Guess it was my bad, sorry~" Every word dripped with sarcasm.

I lost my cool at this point.

"What's your problem! Have you got something against same-sex relationships! You need to open your eyes and smell the coffee because if I hear one homophobic word from your mouth, I guarantee I will personally kick your ass out of this house!" I shrieked, shoving him.

He shoved me back with triple the same force, one hand on my shoulder pinning me against the wall his other hand pressed firmly into the space beside my head preventing my escape. His tall form loomed over me; his eyes looked icy and dangerous. The close proximity of his body caused me to feel terribly afraid.

For a moment, his eyes roved over my body, lingering on my unusually long legs. I cursed myself for wearing tight fitting jeans today. His hand dropped from beside my head and he slowly placed an elegant finger just above my knee. His eyes, icy blue, locked with mine and he slowly dragged his finger up my leg. I involuntary shivered as his finger reached the top of my thigh. He smirked and I blushed, unable to look away, feeling violated.

"I'm not a homophobe. Far from it actually." He murmured, his voice soft and husky broke the suffocating silence.

I shook my head slightly, wary and confusion evident in my eyes.

"I like you."

"But, you barely know me."

"I know you felt the electricity between us."

I gulped, it was true, and I had felt some obscene connection the moment our eyes had connected. However I wasn't going to let him know that. "I'm with Chrona," I tried to say with conviction but my voice shook slightly with fear.

"Huh. I bet he doesn't put out." He stated, the hand on my shoulder playing idly with a lock of my hair.

"..." True Chrona and I had been together for over half a year and all we had done was hold hands and place small chaste kisses occasionally but there was nothing wrong with that. Chrona wanted to take things slow, and I was okay with that. At least I thought I was.

Justin took my silence as a confirmation.

"So wha~ mpph." My words were cut off as the older boy closed the distance between us and smashed his lips against mine. His tongue demanded entrance jabbing at my lips sending little electric shocks tingling down my spine. I tried hitting his chest to get him off but my attempts were feeble thanks to a sudden decrease in oxygen. However, I didn't want to open my mouth. Teeth clamped on my bottom lip. The pain seared and tears stung my eyes as I yelped and Justin pounced on the chance, smothering my cries with a kiss. He explored every crevice in my mouth almost as though he were mesmerizing every detail. I attempted to push his tongue back with my own. He mistook this gesture for me feeling pleasure and weaved his fingers in my hair approvingly. I eventually began to resist the urge to shove him off. The muscles in my shoulder relaxing and he growled softly in response pulling me closer trying to deepen the kiss.

BAM!

The front door slammed shut and two sets of footsteps intruded into the house.

Justin paused slightly at the disturbance and I seized my chance, putting all my strength into one shove succeeding in getting the taller boy off of me. Panting, I sucked in sweet air.

"KID! ~ you upstairs!" Yelled, Patty 'n' Liz.

I went to call back, when two hands grabbed either side of my face, roughly stealing one last kiss, smothering the word that was about to escape. He broke away, his eyes lingering on mine and in that moment I saw something I didn't understand. I had seen this same expression before on Chrona when we had first started dating, but I hadn't seen it grace his features in months. 

Well its love, its love, make it hurt. ;D

Thank you for reading. Hey I apologize again for swearing but I LOVE swearing, its apart of my culture to swear, along with drinking except I don't partake in the latter so I get to make up for it with extra swearing! :P

I'm actually enjoying writing this; I thought it would have been stressful! I do love reviews they do make my world go round. They do they do. xDDD


	4. Later

Hey I was listening to Lips Like Morphine, by Kill Hannah :D

I'd like to dedicate this chpt to the lovely AnimeGirl1220! Your reviews are the definitely giving me the motivation to continue this. Thank you! :3

Info- I'll be using xXx to indicate a line breaker.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Soul Eater.

Warning: Probable swearing.

xXx

"Yes, I'm upstairs!"

Two sets of footsteps could be heard racing up my stairs. I looked back only to see Justin swiftly closing his room door behind him, leaving me alone in the hallway.

"There you are Kid! ~" Liz 'n' Patty cajoled. "Hey are you all right? Your face is all red and your hairs messed up.

"My hair?" I placed my hand in my usually immaculate hair only to feel some unruly mess. "Oh my God my hair!" I screamed hyperventilating as I ran to the bathroom, grabbing my hairbrush and compulsively ramming it along my crown until every single strand of hair was perfect. Damn that bastard Justin!

With the hair pandemic taken care of, I regained my composure. "What are you girls doing here?"

"PAR-TAY!" Patty cried jumping in the air.

"Yeah tonight's Maka and Souls party, did you forget Kid?" asked Liz.

Of course how could I forget! This obviously was that Justin and his mind obliterating kiss' fault. Oh God. I did not just think that. I gave myself a quick mental slap.

"Kid?"

"Huh?" I returned from my revere.

"Can we-?"

"No"

"But but, you don't even know what I'm going to ask!" Liz said her voice whining.

"I am not going to let you dress me for this party." I shuddered as memories of past party dress mishaps flooded my mind. "Never again!" I yelled as I slammed my bedroom door shut and locked myself in.

"Aw kid~!" called Liz 'n' Patty. Their voices sounding from outside my door. "But we'll make you look really pretty!"

"But nothing!" I stated, pulling on a long white sleeve button up shirt with a black waistcoat. I kept my black tight fitting trousers, deciding they matched my waistcoat until I stiffened remembering Justin had clearly liked them too. Thanks to him my tight fitting jeans were flung in the wash basket. Hello baggy black jeans!

*Ding Dong Ding Dong*

Was Liz 'n' Patty ringing the doorbell in attempt to get me to leave my room? I could picture the two of them standing in the hallway, ready to pounce as soon as my door opened. I pressed my ear to the door and could hear what sounded like the front door being opened. Then two girly voices followed by another voice which sounded male. Oh shit, Chrona!

I dashed out of my room to see the girls dragging Chrona by the ankles into the bathroom. Patty had a huge black rucksack on her back which she and Liz liked to call their portable wardrobe.

SLAM. CLICK.

The girls locked the door and I was left standing in the hallway, with only the sound of girlish laughter and muffled protests from Chrona emanating from the bathroom.

All I could do was wait it out, once the girls have you captured, portable wardrobe in tow, there was no saving you. I slumped against the bathroom door my head resting on my knees as my thoughts returned to what or should I say who, was troubling me most. Justin. Without realising I absent mindedly placed my finger on my lips, gently tracing their outline. Compared to the small pecks Chrona and I had shared, Justin's kiss was on a whole different level. My hand smoothed the top of my hair again. I had already fixed it after he had manhandled it but I swore I could still feel his touch lingering along my crown.

A weak protest from within the bathroom snapped me back from my thoughts. Said protest belonging to Chrona. Chrona. My gut surged with terrible unpleasant guilt. To be exact, I felt as though I had swallowed a box which had expanded in my stomach. The sharp corners had managed to protrude though my stomach and were now slicing my insides with every time my ribcage expanded as I drew a breath. I didn't cheat, right? That Justin bastard had initiated the kiss. I had tried to push him off. But I knew reasoning with myself was no good. I couldn't deny the flutter I got in my chest when I pictured Justin. I couldn't deny the feeling of time itself freezing as he and I locked eyes. I couldn't deny the electric tingles I had felt while we kissed. I had never felt anything like that with Chrona. But I love Chrona... right? I hung my head feeling slightly depressed and confused.

CLICK.

I promptly stood up to prevent being stood upon as the bathroom door swung slowly open. At first I could only make out three silhouettes as powder make up swirled around, thick in the hair. Finally it dispersed and a silhouette emerged followed by another two. Chrona stood before me dressed in... dressed like a-

Girl.

To my horror I felt a slight blush form on my face. I looked Chrona from head to toe. He was wearing clunky black heels with black tights and a pink corset that complimented his hair. A large bow was attached at the back of a figure hugging black pencil skirt which showed off his pendulum hips. For a boy, Chrona had rather curvy birthing hips and despite the fact that he had no chest, the corset fit him perfectly around the bust. He stumbled over to me, not used to the heels. I tried to help steady him by placing my hands on his narrow waist.

He was blushing madly clearly embarrassed at his dress predicament. "You look really handsome," he wheezed thanks to the corset constricting his breath intake.

"You look, um, ahem you look..." I racked my brain for some compliment but God damn it! Liz 'n' Patty are well aware of my sexuality. Why would they make Chrona look like a girl!

"like a girl." I accidently spat the last word, my repulsion evident. I mentally slapped myself again as Chrona's large black eyes welled up with tears.

"Ah, a pretty girl nonetheless!" I tried to console him.

"I don't wanna go dressed like this. I don't understand, why would you dress me like this?" Chrona cried at Liz 'n' Patty.

"Girls – whoa..." That was when I noticed what the girls were wearing. Short. Short, short gold miniskirts (Patty was wearing gold hotpants actually) and matching pink boob tubes. Oh God. Chrona got off lucky. They looked like they were going to a Night Club rather than a casual party. Nevertheless I reserve the right to believe that my girls have the right to dress however if somewhat provocatively they want and so I swallowed my urge to chant, "Ho, Ho, Ho!"

"Cough, Girls please could you fix Chrona. I actually like my boyfriend, looking like a boy."

"Aw but he looks so pretty!" Patty huffed.

"Yes, while I admire your handiwork, I'm worried that some man will mistake him for a pretty girl and jump him in the street."

"Fine." The two girls said in unison, both pouting. At least I think they were pouting under that vast amount of glittery makeup. They helped a teetering Chrona back into the bathroom returning moments later. The only difference being that they had replaced the pencil skirt with black puffy shorts that sat just above his knee. They also thankfully replaced the heels with flat black pumps. He was still wearing the corset though. The girls must have seen my face frown at the corset.

"Skirt = Girl. Shorts = Boy. And corset = pretty boy!" Patty explained sweetly before grabbing Chrona and me, forcing us out the door and into the back seats of their blue Ford Truck. I quickly pulled a seatbelt over Chrona and then myself, knowing just how reckless Patty was at driving.

"Let's get ready to PAR-TAY!" Roared Patty!

"Oh God protect us on this dangerous car journey." I muttered.

xXx

Woot. Thank you for reading this far. :D

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	5. ParTay

Dedication to AnimeGirl1220! Thank you for your lovely reviews that keep this story going!

Also thank you to-

Kara Black

One of No Importance

For adding my fanfic to Story Alerts/Favourite story.

DISCLAIMER-I do not own Soul Eater.

xXx

I squeezed Chrona's hand. It was possible that we could die tonight thanks to Patty sitting haphazardly behind the steering wheel.

"Okay, buckle up!" She ordered in her childish voice. The Ford truck roared into life and leapt into the road like a vivacious lion. Patty giggled manically, "Whee!" as she wove in and out of oncoming traffic.

"Patty we're in a 30mph zone. You're going at 60!" I shrieked.

Chrona's hand tightened in my own and I saw the fear in his eyes but I could also clearly see trust. Chrona trusted me and I had cheated on him. Guilt stabbed my already somersaulting stomach.

THUD

"Patty get off the footpath! Cars go on the road!"

THUD THUD THUD!

Patty swerved violently and managed to hit every visible lamp and mailbox as though she were playing a game of Pinball. "Yay HIGH SCORE!" She cheered.

I hoped to God that there were no pedestrians nearby, imagining Patty purposely mowing them down just to get Bonus Points for her real life game of Pinball was not a pretty picture.

"Oppsies, missed one!" My heart rose into my mouth as the truck swung around in a full 180 degrees and THUD as it knocked over another mailbox. "Gotcha!"

Liz was no help whatsoever. She sat oblivious to everything in the front passenger seat painting her toenails with her feet up on the dash board.

"Liz do something!" I pleaded as I unbuckled my seatbelt, ignoring Chrona tugging my waistcoat in an attempt to pull me back. I reached forward, extending my arm. Desperately trying to reach the steering wheel.

BAM

Patty slammed on the emergency brake and I flew forward. My face becoming more intimate with the windscreen than I would have liked. "We're here!" Patty shouted gleefully.

Stars spinning around my head, I stumbled out of the truck and literally kissed the wonderful ground.

"Uh Kid? Whatcha doing?" I looked up to see Maka and Soul standing outside their house both staring at me as if I had two horns growing out of my head.

Dressed casually, Soul was wearing an orange shirt, a black hair band and black jeans that matched. Maka was dressed up in a petite red dress with white tights. Her hair was tied loosely in two pigtails which curled at the ends.

The two hookers, ahem I mean Liz and Patty strutted up to my quivering form, grabbed an arm each and heaved me into the house. They promptly disposed of me on the couch and I melted into the soft cushions. I became aware of someone sitting down beside me as the couch adjusted to their weight. My vision still obscured by stars, I assumed it was Chrona. I reached my hand out only to entangle my fingers in some sort of wire. Blinking profusely, I soon discovered it was none other than Justin lounging next to me and I had managed to yank out his earphone.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed quietly.

"Mack invited me earlier." He replied, fixing his earphone.

"How did you even get here?" I asked exasperated.

"Magic..." He gestured sarcastically with his hands.

An awkward silence grew between us. One I was glad for. I gazed into the kitchen to see Maka concentrating on her cooking in the oven. Liz 'n' Patty were standing with Blair by the CD player, rummaging through the CD collection. Soul walked past me and headed into the kitchen. Judging by the raised voices, Maka and Soul were having another one of their famous little arguments or Lovers Tiffs as I liked to refer to them. Maka ended it by angrily stuffing a sausage roll into his mouth as she stormed out into the hallway.

He stood there for a moment, sausage roll still rammed in his mouth. He slowly began to chew with his shark like teeth and followed out after her. As soon as he was gone, the kitchen window flung open. Pots and pans clattered onto the floor as Black Star swung in through, ninja style, followed by Tsubaki. Being friends with Black Star for some time now, I had learnt that quite simply he didn't use front doors. EVER. His voiced boomed, "Infiltrate the buffet table!" He raised his fist to the air in victory as he tucked into a chicken wing while Tsubaki delicately nibbled on a sausage roll.

It was then that I realised that someone was missing. I panicked until I spotted a pair of clunky black heels poking out from under the buffet table. I went to stand up to get him when a hand grabbed my arm and forcefully pulled me back onto the couch.

"Stay. I want to talk to you." Justin's silky voice ordered, his hand still firmly possessing my arm.

I glared at him. "Let go of me."

Thankfully he did, "Have you been thinking about our kiss?"

"Shut it." I spat anxiously, afraid Liz or Patty would hear.

He seemed to guess my thoughts because he leaned closer to me, his hot breathe tickling my ear as he whispered, "I can't deny myself, I want to taste more of you."

My whole face beamed red as the words, "taste more of you," seemed to play on a repetitive loop in my head .I slapped my hands up to my face trying to rid the blush. I was glad Maka and Soul had dimmed the lights for the party.

Justin looked very satisfied with my reaction. He leaned in again. Nothing could prepare me for what happened next. He slyly poked his pink tongue out and licked the shell of my ear. I screamed and jumped in shock but by a miracle at the exact same moment, Blair blasted the CD player on, muffling my scream. I took my chance to run but again I was stopped by Justin's iron grasp. "Want to dance?" He purred.

"Yes but not with you." I growled, slapping his hand off. I rushed over to the buffet table. Black Star and Tsubaki had left at the sound of the killer music and were dancing with Liz and Patty. I lifted the table cloth to see Chrona hunched up underneath, his arms wrapped around his legs.

"Care to dance with me?" I smiled as a spark of delight filled his eyes. I took his hand and lead him out to the dance floor. Someone's gaze was burning into my back; I turned to see Justin dancing with Blair. She was all over him. Shaking her large backside seductively and squashing her even larger chest against his arm and she coiled around him. He caught me looking and smirked. I quickly looked away slightly embarrassed. If he wanted to play it that way then I would play it better.

I pulled Chrona closer to me, wrapping my arms around his slim waist and in return he rested his hands on my shoulders. I glanced at Justin to see his face darken. Blair soon became aware that she was being ignored; she grabbed his head and attempted to plant it in her hefty chest. His face filled with disgust as he pushed her off. Blair at first was startled by his rejection but that faded quickly and was replaced with cat like fury as she slapped him. For a split second, genuine hurt flashed across his features. I watched him storm off the dance floor and faintly heard the front door slam shut.

Without thinking, I let go of Chrona and hurried after him, meeting Soul and Maka in the hallway.

"You're leaving already Kid?" asked Maka.

"Yes, sorry but Justin just unexpectantly left and I've got to find him."

"Is your Dad making you look after him?" Quizzed Soul.

"Um yes, something like that." I called as I shut the front door behind me. I rushed down the steps only to see Justin standing there. A huge glorious smirk playing across his lips seemed to say that he had been waiting for me.

xXx

How could you leave Chrona on the dance floor Kid? :O

Please review. Pretty Please. :333


End file.
